


Drabbles

by gilesbabe



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilesbabe/pseuds/gilesbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of drabbles (100 word stories) that I wrote back in 2005 and 2006</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. With a Knife

The important things in her life always involved knives.

Merrick proved that she was the Slayer by throwing a knife at her.

Giles trained her reflexes by throwing knives at her.

Doc used a ceremonial knife to cut Dawn opening the portal with her blood. Their blood. Summers' blood.

Knives and blood. 

Now the sting of the knife cutting her hand, blood welling up in the palm. 

Palm pressed to palm, blood blended with blood, soul united with soul.

Watcher/Slayer now stands as one, a force of light against the dark.

The important things in her life always involved knives.


	2. Watching Paint Dry

 

"I'm disappointed in you, Ripper." Ethan had sneered when they accidentally met the week before. "Your life now is almost as exciting as watching paint dry."

Giles smiled at the memory and picked up the paintbrush. He studied his canvass carefully; what color should he apply next, red or brown?

Buffy watched with interest. He was adorable when he focused so completely on something.

His decision made, he dipped the brush into the strawberry flavored body paint and brushed it delicately over Buffy's nipples. As it dried she moaned at the sensation.

"Oh, Ethan" he thought, "if you only knew."


	3. The Hunt

 

Artificial green grass lined the basket. Lush green grass carpeted the lawn, tickling bare feet. The Huntress stalked her prey, giggles floating on the morning air.

"Rupert," the voice behind him said softly, "it's too soon for her to be up."

"We hatched an early bird, my love, she's awake every morning at sunrise."

A crow of discovery echoed back to them as the prize was found. "Look, Daddy, another one." Grass green eyes glowed happily. 

"Good show, sweetheart, keep looking."

Buffy sat on the step behind him, encircling him in her arms. He kissed her hand. "Happy Easter, love."


	4. C Is for Cookies

"C is for cookies, that's good enough for me," the blue monster sang gruffly. The little girl shrieked and giggled as she sang along.

Across the room Giles winced. "I'm going to kill Xander."

Buffy slid onto his lap. "If it bothers you so much, put in another tape."

Giles shrugged. "I can't, it's her favorite."

Buffy gave him a swift kiss. "You're a good daddy." She drew back slightly. "Brenna told me a secret yesterday. In six months Xander will be a daddy." 

Giles grinned wickedly. "Any child of Xander's will love cookies. Make sure we save the tape."


	5. Foiled Again

"Curses, foiled again," the voice snarled.

"What on earth?" Giles stepped into the family room.

"We're watching cartons."

"We?"

"Snack attack."

"Ah."

Giles sat next to Buffy, waving towards the television. "And this is?"

"Snidely Whiplash, he's the bad guy."

Giles nuzzled her neck. "How long?"

"Will they be gone? Hard to say."

"Speaking of hard," Giles pulled Buffy close, sealing her mouth with a hungry kiss. Hands began to roam.

Shrieks of laughter preceded the group of little girls. The couple quickly sat up, straightening their clothes. Buffy smiled ruefully.

Giles murmured close to her ear, "Curses, foiled again."


End file.
